Castle: The Ghost Rises
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (Caskett romance) (sequel to my Ncis: there can be only one fic) a hornets nest has been kicked up, Detective Beckett and Richard Castle have a price on their heads but one Assassin decides differently... protection. Who is the Ghost? and What is coming for our favourite pair and their city? some language coming in future chapter
1. Chapter 1

Castle: The Ghost Rises

(please enjoy)

Castle was playing with his phone while Beckett continued to finiish up the paperwork... Castle groaned as he lost the round and Kate giggled looking up from her files at him, she couldn't help the fact that this man who had comforted her even before she met him after her mothers death, fallen in love with him... even if he was charmingly annoying to her at times... he was filled with childish energy and wierd theories, she loved him for that, she knew wherever they went he had her back no matter what... but there was only problem was that she coulld never telll him... she was broken.

Captain Montgomery walked into the room with a young looking man in his 20's with long dark hair and bright blue eyes wearing a long leather coat with jeans and trainers and glasses, he looked around innocently holding a book to his gut tight.

"Everybody... listen up" the Captains voice rung out around the room catching everyones attention, he placed a hand on the shoulders of the young man who looked more intimidated by the eyes on him "This is Micheal... he will be working the phones and inform you when there is a body found" Micheal gulped as he met the eyes of Castle and Beckett and looked away tryiing not to shake in his trainers.

"that is all" Montgomery went back to his office... Leaving the young man rooted to the spot with everyone staring at him "Shit" he muttered silently and went to his desk as everyone watched him... his desk was one over from Beckettts and Castles who gave him gentle smile which he returned with a shaky nervous smile... he felt somebody tap his shoulders behind him... 2 detectives smiled "yo... i'm Esposito... thiis is Ryan" he pointed to the other who nodded his greetiing.

"Hi" Micheal replied nervously.

"Don't worry bro... the first day is always scary" Esposito patted his shoulder and he walked back to his desk.

"thanks" Micheal called to them both and they grinned "your welcome bro"

Micheal felt himself become less nervous as he began at his new work... he had past a murder to Castle and Beckett and continued to work.

Night fell over New York City and everyone was going home.

"Storms rolling in early guys" Esposito called as he left.

Beckett and Castle left the office too.

Micheal left a few minutes earlier as thhe stormed rolled in... lightening bolts crashing onto the tiip of the empire state building.

Ghosts POV:

Storms Coming.

here i am standing on the edge of a building looking down at the city below... i took this assigment free of charge which is a first for me but i needed it... i had spent my childhood years beiing past from one uniit to another... wiitnessing death and destruction wherever i go, the stuff i saw during my childhood would screw anybody up... i was taught to be an unfeeling killer but... my feelings of guilt never stoppped, they tried everything to turn me but i couldn't break.

I drew my sniper rifle from my back and aimed down the scope of my rifle aiming at the apartment window opposite watching Castle with his family with Beckett joinin them as their guests... i was here for one reason... to protect them.

i pplaced the rifle down and sat there... i have had jobs in the past but they ended with a life being ended by a scope of my rifle... i'm a coward i admit that... there is only one reason i took this job... redemption.

I needed this, it was my object... here i was now... instead of killing for money... i was here saving them for free and i was killing the bad guys.

I caught the attention of the doors opening and soon Beckett walked out the doors and intoo the rain... i grabbed the rifle from the ground and gripped the handle of my grappling gun... it helped me get to rooftops across the strret where i can follow my target without being spotted. She walked along the path slowly as i fired the grappler onto the next roof and i hit the switch... i felt the wind hit me hard as i was pulled hard by the force of the grappler as i hit the edge of the next roof and again i continued the process until i reached the roof of the next apartment overlooking hers.

I looked through the scope for a few seconds until she went to bed... i made sure to avert my eyes for when she go changed... i might be a cold blooded killer but i am a gentleman too after all '_pbbt yeah right' _the sound of footsteps drew my attention behhind me and ii span around meeting with an old friend of mine who i've been dying to kill for years.

"Ghost" he said

"Cutter" i snarled, my angered flared as i gripped the handle oof my blade.

"Your in my way" his hands went too his blade too.

"Uh... thats kind of the point" i gave a sarcastic reply as realisation hiit him, i couldn't keep the grin off my face.

he brought his blade out annd and i did the same... we fought a short grueling battle as our knives cconnected... i brought my knee to his guts and disarmed him before slamming the blade into his heart "Tonight... i'm not the ghost... I'm the Reaper" i seethed in anger as he gasped before he fell to the ground bleeding out... i stood there with the knife clutched firmly in my hands with his blood dripping from the cool blade. i threw his body oover the edge and checked.

The coast was clear and i headed home... needed to be ready soon"

the fight was about to begin.

(hope you enjoyed the beginning)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(please enjoy chapter 2)

Ghost:

2 Months ago

Tonight i was waiting for one of my informants who flew in from Washington D.C... i asked her to stake out the Washington Monument after the so called prank but this was something else... it was lit up like a Christmas tree shooting a fire of light into the sky... whatever happened... it was big.

"Ghost" the familiar angelic voice came from behind me... i smiled.

"Ella" she grinned to me I got some information for you" she handed me a folder with a file inside.

"Want to give me the highlights?" i sat on the edge of the rooftop.

"i followed the Suits that flew in from New York City to a sewer entrance near the monument... when they came out they had some sort of containment unit in their hands" she pointed to the picture of a small blue crystal "with my... lets say charm... i had managed to take a look at its charts... that crystals power chart was way off" i frowned "Enough to use as a weapon?" i asked and she frowned back nodding "i had managed to get a look at some blue prints for a device but i was nearly caught" she shrugged sadly.

"good... i don't want your death on my hands" i smiled at her.

she grinned teasingly "aww is that concern for my safety"

"Nope" i said to fast cringing as i realised my voice was higher.

"Knew it" she smirked as i stood on the edge.

"What is he up to?" i wondered too myself.

I looked back at her and winked before diving from the ledge... tonight's going to be a long one.

readers pov:

2 hours later

Montgomery sat in his study when the lights went out without warning, his hand went immediately to his gun that was strapped under the desk but relaxed at the shadowy figure sitting in the corner of his room.

"I got your Call" the deep distorted voice came from the shadowy figure.

"You must be the Ghost" Montgomery replied and the figure nodded in return.

"What you want?" the figure walked closer.

"Help" Montgomery voice was shaky.

"I had a friend look into the Washington Monument prank, This 'Dragon' whoever he is seemed overly intrigued... she found something" he handed Montgomery the file and went back into the shadow of the room.

"This Crystals Power is..." he was dumb founded as he stared at the charts "Yep... so powerful it can be used as a weapon" the Ghost said what Montgomery feared.

"Will you help?" Montgomery asked hopefully.

The Ghost smirked through his mask "I kind of have too... i dealt with your detectives and writers late night visitors, i left him a message... so yeah... I'll take the job, no Charge"

Montgomery smiled relieved "I need to be as Close as i can to them" he said and Montgomery nodded "Of course... I'll see what i can do" and with that, the Ghost disappeared from sight.

This is only just beginning.

Present day:

Michael and Castle were talking about the current case, Castle was giving his strange theories as always... Kate smiled as she worked on the paperwork.

Esposito and Ryan were following a lead... Michael had finally become more comfortable with the team.

By the time the Case was finished Castle and everyone were tired and in need for a drink... Kate had already left with Josh, Michael looked at Castle who looked heart broken... Josh's smug look made Michael want to beat the crap out of him but held back as he looked at Castle.

"Me and my friends are having a game night... if you want too join us" Michael asked Castle.

Castle gave a sad smile and shook his head "No thanks"

Michael shrugged "Ok if your scare to get your ass handed too you" Michael turned around and began to walk to the elevator... Castle looked momentarily stunned and soon followed "Challenge accepted" he grinned.

Michael looked at Castle as he hit the button "if you want... i can arrange an accident for Josh" Castle chuckled and shook his head "I'll think about it" soon the elevator door closed.

The next day Castle and Josh made their way into the room and Michael had a look on him which some would call a child pouting "can't believe i lost" Castle was like child on a sugar rush as he bounced his way towards Beckett who gave him a smirk "Come on" she said picking up her coat "We need to speak to the husband about his alibi" he smiled brighter and followed her towards the elevator.

"Hey Castle" Michael called catching the writers attention "If you spot a vampire roaming the park... tell her she still owes me fifty bucks" he laughed and held a thumbs up before the doors closed... Michael smiled shaking his head sitting down at his desk but soon the sound of a ping came from the elevator... Michael caught the sight of somebody who Castle had not wanted to see 'Deep fried Twinkie alert' he dived over the table... Meredith was here and she looked a little upset.

"KITTEN!" she squeaked loudly making Michael cringe as he slowly gripped his coat edging his way towards the exit as she constantly squealed "KITTEN!"

Give me a murderer anyway' Michael thought as he escaped into the elevator and grinned as he saw Esposito and Ryan heading towards his elevator... he hit the door close button hard and gave them a wave laughing as the look of horror crossed their faces "She's your problem now" Michael's laugh echoed as the elevator descended into the lobby.

(sorry it took so long... please enjoy)


End file.
